Follow the Leader
"Follow the Leader" is the first episode of SRorgs : Benin. 14 castaways are stranded on the luscious jungles of Benin, where they must survive 39 days to be crowned the Sole Survivor. Challenges Story Day 1 Due to the success of the first, SRorgs is back for another season, this time in Benin. Behtaji and Nika are now working in conjunction as hosts, with Behtaji taking the lead. 14 brand new castaways are stranded away from civilization and divided into two tribes, Agrime and Nokoue. Agrime (in green) includes BBFriendshipExpress, Fred, Macro, Marcuz, Rapay, Surv and Usernam. Nokoue (in orange) includes Fishbach, Irish, John, Molten, Savage, Smiles and Trending. The first order of business for the new tribes is a twist. Both tribes are required to elect a leader. This leader will be given responsibilities, but they will not know what these responsibilities are until after the leader has been elected. They will also get to find out who everybody voted for for leader. The tribe who officially elects their leader first wins tribal immunity and will not be going to tribal council. At Agrime, things begin quickly. Most people think that it's a disadvantage to be elected leader of the tribe because it paints them as a target early on in the game. BB is swiftly elected leader of the tribe. At Nokoue, things go differently. People aren't willing to talk much strategy this early on, and even though John volunteers almost immediately, it takes a long time for a consensus to be formed. There are no vocal objections to John's nomination and most people are happy to elect him, but there are two problems. Firstly, Irish decides to vote for Fishbach instead of John. Secondly, Fishbach never votes for a leader. Nokoue waits and waits for this vote to come to an end, but it doesn't before the deadline hits. Day 2 After Agrime have made their decision about a tribe leader, strategizing begins. Fred and BB separately approach Usernam about alliances and Usernam decides to bring them all together. Meanwhile, Macro goes for a more under-the-radar approach to the start of the game and decides to hold off on alliances for the moment. At Nokoue, things are a lot less active. Strategy will still have to wait, because Fishbach is still yet to vote on their leader and people are already thinking of voting them out first. Day 3 With the deadline having arrived and Fishbach still yet to vote for a leader, the results are publicly announced and Agrime have won immunity. Nokoue therefore have to go to tribal council where they will vote off the first person of the season. The leader of Agrime is BB and the leader of Nokoue is John. Because these two have been chosen as their tribe leaders, they will be the only members of their tribe who compete in tribal reward challenges for the duration of the pre-merge. After Agrime have won immunity, Usernam gets anxious about the Quadra and decides to play both sides of the game, so he forms an alliance with Macro, Rapayus and Marcuz. This alliance is far less trusting than the Quadra is. At Nokoue negotiations start to take place about who will be voted out of the game first. People are very angry that Fishbach didn't vote for a leader and want him gone as soon as possible. At tribal council Fishbach is slammed for being the least active member of the tribe, and it turns out to be enough to send him home as he's voted off 6-1. Tribal Council Trivia * Fishbach is the first person to be voted off first in a season and cast a vote against somebody other than themselves. * Usernam had the most confessionals this episode with 5. ** Savage, Surv, Smiles, Molten, Marcuz, Trending, Irish and Fishbach all had zero. Category:SRorgs: Benin episodes